Seragna
''Appearance Marked with simple features, Seragna carries herself with purpose and dignity. What may often be mistaken for a harsh gaze, her blue eyes regard the world in a meticulous fashion; analyzing detail after countless detail. Seragna is far from looking delicate. Semi-muscular in her build, she is evenly toned and quite capable of taking care of herself. Several scars are scattered upon her body; mostly hidden beneath her clothing. A long, thin scar is the only one seen; crossing her lips where a set of small tusks rest. Her clothing is rather simple and traditional for one who is use to traveling a great deal. She is always carrying a satchel at her side, but there isn't much within - save for the bare necessities. Background 'Seragna spent most of her life within the Alterac mountains, living alongside her family and clan. With old traditions running strong, Seragna began learning shamanism under her father's eye the moment she reached an appropriate age; as well as basic survival skills gifted unto her by her mother, a capable huntress within the clan.' ''' Instead of getting into mischief with the other children of the clan, she found herself content with hanging around the older members; mesmerized by their tales of the past and anything else they had to say. Even today, she seems the type that is unusually reserved at times; almost constantly in observation of others and all that is around her. '' ''Around the age of fourteen, Seragna was out helping her mother, Ghorza, some ways away from their camp - the young orc fell into a trance-like state and had her first vision. In her vision, a ghostly wolf had appeared; urging her to follow it. Following the wolf, Seragna found herself making her way through the familiar snow-covered peaks and winding pathway of trees - only to reach a cliff side with no where else to go. '' ''Watching the wolf leap from the cliff and into the dark unknown down below, Seragna felt the earth give way beneath her feet and suddenly, she had awaken. Explaining what she had seen to both her mother and father, they both agreed that their child was destined to someday leave their home and set out into the world to achieve some sort of greatness. And that the wolf was some sort of spiritual guide meant for her to follow. Because of visions like these, she had also become known as "Wolfseer".'' ''thumb|left|link='' ''When the decision finally came to leave Alterac in search of her purpose, Seragna traveled to Orgrimmar to lend her aid. Meeting many different types of people, she found herself taking on several tasks and finally traveling abroad to complete whatever job she was helping with at the time. This mainly consisted of spending a great deal of time working in Northrend out of Warsong Hold. There, she helped to tend to the wounded.'' ''During the Cataclysm, Seragna joined up with the Earthern Ring. With these allies by her side, she worked diligently to help repair the damage Deathwing's arrival had done and continued to do to Azeroth, as well as combating the Twilight's Hammer threat wherever they went. '' ''When word of Deathwing's defeat had spread, so did word of Seragna's mother's death at the hands of Stormpike dwarves. Doing all that she could to keep functioning, Seragna could not escape the undeniable grief and anger that tugged and tugged on her. Especially, since she was in a position that prevented her from pulling away from her duties and going to be with her clan at the time. '' ''Guided by visions and those she allied herself with, Seragna continued to work on repairing and restoring Azeroth. It was all that she could do to work through all of the emotions she had begun to deal with. Throughout much of this time, she remained in Deepholm before eventually pushing into the Twilight Highlands. And she has spent most of her time doing this - even with news of the heightened Alliance and Horde conflict, and then into Pandaria. '' ''After her time with the Earthen Ring, Seragna had every intention of returning to her clan for a short period of time - only to find that a new vision had carried her back to Durotar where war had erupted. ' Category:Orc Category:Horde Category:Horde Shaman Category:2013